Lost in Time: Diaries of a Temporal Agent
by AliveO
Summary: "Officially, you're dead, Lieutenant." Upon hearing this news, Natasha Prinne finds herself thrown over 100 years into the future, and has to adapt quickly to the situations that she'll come to face in the frontier that is the 25th Century. (Rated T for Mild Language use and Themes) [OC - N. Prinne] [Tarsi] [J. Quinn]


**A/N - This is the (quite heavily expanded) backstory of my 23rd Century character. I decided to write this because I fele that there isn't enough dialogue in the game, or space in the biography section, to make me feel like this character is displaced in time. This will hopefully carry the story of my character through the game's story arc, with a few minor adjustments, for example, I won't include, _every_ mission, ust the ones that I feel are good and actually make sense in the context of the character. I'll also be making this story much more focused around the 'Temporal Agent' side of things than the official version, because I've always wanted to see the 31st Century expanded upon as an environment, and the Temporal Integrity Commission (Daniels' organisation) will become much more prominent as the story progresses.**

 **Have a good read, and please pass on as much feedback as possible, so I know if I'm doing this right or not. Thank you!**

* * *

The blinding swirl of blue energy faded around her, and suddenly the flowing colours of Daniels' Temporal Ready Room were replaced by a grandiose hall, supported by three massive columns that followed the slant of the ceiling. Looking to her left, Natasha Prinne recognised buzz of a shuttlebay, although she could recall none of the designs were instantly, she knew they were shuttles all the same. The familiar site of officers making conversation while performing their duty shifts brought a quite smile to her face, but it was almost immediately wiped when she felt a sharp stinging in the back of her head.

 _I suppose this is the result of having 200 years of history poured into my brain in about thirty seconds._

"Lieutenant, are you alright?" The panicked voice came from behind her, and she quickly withdrew the pained expression from her face and hand from the back of her cranium. Turning to face the supposed male that spoke, she recognised the species as Bolian, and settled into the familiarity.

"Yes, crewman, just a small headache is all." she explained with an awkward smile and a mild British accent. Her family hailed from the Isles of Old Britain, from the largest city there in fact: London. She gestured for the officer to continue.

"Ok, so no problems then. You also might want to get changed in to something a bit more 'current' however." the crewman said in air quotes "Top brass doesn't usually like their officers strolling round in Holodeck costume, although I have to say, It does look very accurate. I'd suggest you take a trip round Ghemik's, he'll sort you out."

Looking down, Natasha noticed she was still wearing her 2268 uniform, albeit with a few more singe marks and scruffy edges than when she put it on in the morning, or from a temporal point of view, 141 years and 7 hours ago. She smiled to herself. _Really couldn't give me a change of clothes and an empty maintenance closet, could you Daniels?_

"Of course, I was just on my way crewman, thank you for the reminder." She smiled and walked briskly through the archway onto the main concourse. She took a moment to absorb the view.

"Wow, this is a lot busier than it was 150 years ago." She said under her breath.

The massive sprawl in front of her she guessed encased no more than 400 Officers, all rushing around to different areas of the station. _A bit more refined than the spacedock I remember, but she lacks a bit of character._ Natasha mused. _Now, where was that 'Ghemik' chap? Ah, there we go._ The large hanging sign saying 'Tailor' pointed her in the right direction. And she was greeted by a friendly-looking alien the streamlined history course called a 'Cardassian'.

"You must be Ghemik? I was hoping you could help me sort out a new uniform?" She probed.

"Ah but of course! Such a shame however that they don't permit older uniforms. You must send me your replicator file! This is an excellent replica!" The tailor marvelled. "Anyway, lets get you sorted out. Full name and Starfleet ID number please?"

"Natasha Jacine Prinne, and the number's 978-06223." She warmly passed on the information, whilst Ghemik input the data into his console.

"Great! I have your measurements. I assume you'll want the standard uniform then?"

"Actually I was thinking something more similar to what I'm currently wearing, you think you could come up with something?" Natasha enquired, she didn't want to completely forget where she came from.

"Excellent! A Starfleet officer with some taste in fashion. I'll get back to you when I'm done, You might as well catch up on some reading, or perhaps you've got a report to do? This'll take a while." The Cardassian said with a jovial look, before heading into the back of his shop.

Natasha found a comfortable chair in the tailor's after acquiring a PADD from the requisitions store next-door. She began flicking through some recent literature. 'Caluspini's Guide to making your partner happy' _Haha, no thanks_. She thought, smiling. 'Freedom of the Many by J. Combes' _Not really into philosophy_. 'Beyond our Borders: The Civilian's guide to a 25th Century Milky Way' _Now that sounds like a helpful read._ Selecting the title, the device instantly downloaded a copy of the book and opened it up. 'Chapter One: _Klingons_ 'Natasha frowned as she remembered the reason she was sat where she was. She let the PADD fall onto her thighs as she looked out of the window back out onto the concourse. _All these new races, all this new technology, all the new frontiers that the rest of my crew never got to see because of the Klingons._ She suddenly recalled back to her debrief with Daniels. "You and some of your crew" is what he'd said. If so, then where the hell were they? Why weren't they sent here with her as well? _Oh, who am I kidding, like Temporal Mechanics is supposed to make sense._

Putting aside the book for a moment, she made a quick search into the Starfleet database: 'Tarsi Hirok', her designated First Officer at the time of their 'destruction', as well as best friend. Natasha sighed with relief when the familiar Andorian face popped up on screen, and she began to scan through the personnel file, noting that Daniels had left pretty much everything in her career the same, apart from changing the various dates. 'Current Posting – Earth Spacedock, Deck 65' was the first major line on the file, and Natasha was thrilled to learn she wouldn't have to journey far to find her friend.

"Lieutenant? I have your new uniform ready. The changing rooms are in the back." Ghemik appeared with a Standard 'Odyssey' Uniform top, but with a slightly trimmed skirt instead of the default loose trousers. Natasha grinned, happy with what the characterful Cardassian had produced, but then her expression dropped.

"Got any footwear? I'd prefer not to be walking around barefoot." She questioned.

"Oh yes! How could I forget, one moment please." Ghemik disappeared for a moment, before emerging with a pair of buckled black boots. "Will these do? I think they'd go well with the skirt."

"Yes, those'll do nicely, thank you!" The Lieutenant strolled into one of the changing units, and swapped around her outfit, keeping the grey tights she was wearing on however. Satisfied, she waved the tailor a friendly goodbye and moved towards the nearest Turbolift to begin her search for Tarsi.

"Deck 65, please, computer." The lift made a series of beeps and then shot off upwards, causing Natasha to lose her balance slightly as she adjusted to the speed. After about forty seconds, the doors swooshed open and she left the lift. _Well, that was fast_. Thought Natasha after departing. _Now, where to begin?_ Deciding it would be more prudent to find a map of the deck, she pulled up a graphic on her PADD. 'Tactical Systems' _Seems like the best spot to start._ After making her way through the corridors, and offering awkward greetings to any passing officers, Lieutenant Prinne buzzed the door for the tactical department, and after a moment, was let in. Smiling at the ensign manning the security console by the entrance, she followed her map and walked to the central hall of the department. Looking up, she didn't immediately see her blue-skinned friend, and frowned in puzzlement.

"I don't believe you're authorised to be here." Alarmed, Natasha span around, but the sense of tension was soon dropped, when she recognised her beaming companion.

"Well, Lieutenant, the doorman certainly seemed to think I was, now why would that be?"

Forgoing the question, Tarsi hugged her friend, causing the human to smile awkwardly at the passing officer, who gave them a questionable look.

"How was the trip here, Nat? Any problems?"

"Not really, just a small twinge at the back of my head, but other than that, I'm great, a little dazed from the sudden change in, well, everything, but great."

"Cool, well, I was 'deposited' here a few weeks ago, and I was just grateful to be alive, so I got on with this job and kept a low profile, like Daniels said to. Anyway, what took you so long to find me? I've been anxious to see you since I got dropped off."

"Hmm, well, see, I only got here about an hour ago." Natasha scowled internally at the Temporal Agent for A, not getting them to the same location, and B, not doing so at the same time. Natasha was about to continue, when she suddenly heard her name ring out on the PA system.

"Lieutenant Prinne to Admiral Quinn's Office, Repeat, Lieutenant Prinne please report to Admiral Quinn's office."

"Hmm, I have to go, it seems, how about we go for a drink at the bar later, or whatever doubles as a bar in this century?"

"Sounds great, catch you 'round!" The spunky Andorian called out before watching Nat walk away, and then promplty headed back to her post.


End file.
